1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directly to the field of liquid crystal displays and more specifically to the area of providing selectable color displays against BLACK backgrounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal displays with color selectability have been addressed in several prior art patents. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,025,164 and 4,497,543 illustrate the use of a pair of color polarizers having defined planes of color absorption oriented orthogonally to each other and disposed on the viewing side of a liquid crystal cell. In each case, the light displayed is selectable between the two distinct color bands by energizing or deenergizing the liquid crystal cell. However, the light emanating from the display for one color is orthogonally polarized with respect to the other.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,514, a plurality of color polarizers that absorb different portions of the color spectrum and corresponding liquid crystal cells are employed along the optical axis of a display system so that by utilizing various combinations of energized or deenergized cells, different colors may be selected to emanate from the display. However, as in the other prior art devices, color selection does not result in commonality of light polarization.